Kiddinx
The Kiddinx Entertainment GmbH (own spelling: KIDDINX) is a German sales and marketing company for radio plays, music, cartoons and software for children. Founded as Kiosk Audio Video Cassettes GmbH (based on the label name KIOSK) took place in 2000, the name changed to the Kiddinx Entertainment GmbH. As a well-known brands, the radio drama series Bibi Blocksberg and Benjamin the elephant should be mentioned. Kiddinx is a subsidiary of Good Time Holding GmbH and licensee of The Walt Disney Company for the production and marketing of Disney-radio plays in German-speaking countries. With over 150 million sold audio books, DVDs, computer and console games Kiddinx is the largest providers of entertainment media for children in Germany. Founding After 1969, the ITP tape Produktions KG has been founded, which specializes in the duplication of audio tapes, in 1976. The establishment of the Stop + Read Verlag GmbH (today Kiddinx Studios GmbH). With the simultaneous introduction of the label stand the foundation for their own radio drama production was laid. The first radio drama series is Benjamin the elephant, which is produced since 1977. 1980 was followed by the launch of the radio drama series Bibi Blocksberg. This was followed by foundations of societies Christiane Gosda Licensing International (now Kiddinx Merchandising GmbH) for the area Merchandise in 1986 and for sales and marketing which was founded in 1992 companies KIOSK Audio Video cassettes GmbH (today: Kiddinx Entertainment GmbH), Karl Blatz Spiele GmbH ( Today: Schmidt Spiele GmbH) and the Karl Blatz Filmproduktion GmbH (today: Kiddinx Film Production GmbH). After the hugely successful launch of the two series, the Stop + Lies secured Verlag GmbH 1988 comprehensive utilization rights to the characters Bibi Blocksberg and Benjamin the Elephant of the author Elfie Donnelly. In addition to the production of radio plays the more marketing followed an animated series, music albums, books, social and console games. Besides its own serials to Kiddinx also secured the rights to exploit the recordings for the brand Wendy, and the movies and television series of the Walt Disney Company. The subsidiary of Schmidt Spiele GmbH is also well-known brands such as Yahtzee, Ludo and not Ligretto you sold. Since 2000, all the media activities are conducted under the joint brand name Kiddinx. The holding company Kiddinx Media AG was founded entails. Followed in 2007 by the merging of production, logistics, business administration under the new name Good Time Holding GmbH. Since September 2010, the Schmidt Spiele GmbH is responsible for sales of the product range (radio plays, children's music, children's cartoons and children's software). The 1st Annual Kiddinx Yummy Awards The Fun-filled entertainment with Benjamin the Elephant, Bibi Blocksberg and The Saturday Morning All-Stars as they presented in a mock awards show. Characters featured at the Yummy Awards *Benjamin the Elephant *Bibi Blocksberg *The Chipmunks: Alvin, Simon and Theodore *Hammerman *Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack *Superman: the Man of Steel *Garfield *Mr.T *ALF or Gordon Shumway *Captain N: The Game Master *Larke Tanner and Chester McTech from Beverly Hills *Kissyfur *Daniel LaRusso and his Mentor Keisuke Miyagi from The Karate Kid *Charlie Brown and Snoopy *Rainbow Brite and her Sprite, Twink *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Papa Smurf *The Looney Tunes characters, including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat and Foghorn Leghorn *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Casper the Friendly Ghost and Playful Little Audrey *Slimer and the Ghostbuster *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *The Gummi Bears: Zummi, Sunni and Grammi *Tom and Lucy Little *Beetlejuice *Wicket W. Warrick the Ewok *Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel and Ookla the Mok *Punky Brewster and Glomer *Spider-Man, Iceman and Firestar *Hello Kitty *Tenderheart Bear and Cheer Bear from Care-a-Lot *Baby Kermit and Baby Piggy *The Pink Panther *Pammy Panda and Digger Mole from Shirt Tales *Pee-Wee Herman *Pepper Ann *The Incredible Hulk *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo *Eek the Cat Little Audrey's Cartoon Funhouse Little Audrey's Cartoon Funhouse was a animated variety show on ABC and TBS. It contained theatrical animated shorts including: *Harveytoons' Cartoon Star: Little Audrey. Joining her was: *Walter Lantz's Wacky Woodpecker: Woody Woodpecker. *MGM's legendary Cat and Mouse duo: Tom and Jerry. *Warner Bros' very own Looney Tune/Merrie Melodie superstar himself: Bugs Bunny. *Dick Lundy's Brown Bear: Barney Bear. *Marge's Little Girl from The Saturday Evening Post: Little Lulu. *Harveytoons' Overgrown Duckling: Baby Huey. *TerryToons' Pair of Taking Magpies: Heckle and Jeckle. *Walt Disney's very own superstar: Goofy. *Max Fleischer/Famous Studios' 1st Hero Popeye the Sailor Man. In 1990 TBS and ABC did TV specials aired in prime time. It was hosted by two live action kids and included Little Audrey, Baby Huey, Tom and Jerry, Woody Woodpecker, Goofy, Heckle and Jeckle, Bugs Bunny, Barney Bear, Little Lulu and Popeye. Tom and Jerry's Spectacular Funhouse Tom and Jerry's Spectacular Funhouse was a animated variety show on ABC and TBS. It contained theatrical animated shorts including: *MGM's legendary Cat and Mouse duo: Tom and Jerry. Joining them was: *Tex Avery's fearless Bloodhound: Droopy. *Dick Lundy's Brown Bear: Barney Bear. *Warner Bros' very own Looney Tune/Merrie Melodie superstar himself: Bugs Bunny. *TerryToons' Pair of Taking Magpies: Heckle and Jeckle. *DePathe-Freling's Silent Pink Cat: The Pink Panther. *Another DePathe-Freling's Favourite: The Ant and the Aardvark. *Charles M. Schulz's Little Group of Characters: The Peanuts. *Walter Lantz's Wacky Woodpecker: Woody Woodpecker. *Max Fleischer/Famous Studios' 1st Hero Popeye the Sailor Man. *Walt Disney's very own superstar: Goofy. *Marge's Little Girl from The Saturday Evening Post: Little Lulu. *Harveytoons' Cartoon Star: Little Audrey. *Harveytoons' Overgrown Duckling: Baby Huey. *The live action stars on that show are The Three Stooges. In 1990 TBS and ABC did TV specials aired in prime time. It was hosted by two live action kids and included Tom and Jerry, Woody Woodpecker, Heckle and Jeckle, Bugs Bunny, Droopy, Barney Bear, The Peanuts, The Pink Panther and Popeye. ABC Family Fun Fair ABC Family Fun Fair is an annual stage show for disabled children featuring walk-around versions of the characters from the ABC Saturday Morning cartoons at the time. Characters featured in ABC Family Fun Fair. *The Looney Tunes characters: including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat and Foghorn Leghorn *Young Fred Flintstone *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Blooper and Pranky from Happytown *Phineas Willodium and Winkle from Little Wizards *Wicket W. Warrick the Ewok *Everyone's Favourite Pound Puppy, Cooler *My Pet Monster, Monzie *Tenderheart Bear, Cheer Bear and Brave Heart Lion from Care-a-Lot *Casper the Friendly Ghost and Playful Little Audrey *Beany and Cecil the Seasick Serpent *Slimer and the Ghostbuster *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *The Gummi Bears: Sunni and Grammi *Tom and Lucy Little *Beetlejuice Charlie Brown's Christmas Party Charlie Brown's Christmas Party is a Christmas Block on ABC Family in 2015, Pack full of Movies, Specials and Shows Every Day in December all the way until Boxing Day. Hosted by Madisyn Shipman and The Cast of The Peanuts Movie (Like Charlie Brown and Snoopy and Their Friends, Even the Little Red-Haired Girl). December 21: Classic Movies *A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) *Snoopy, Come Home (1972) *The Wizard of Oz (1939) *The Sound of Music (1965) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *The Santa Clause (1994) *Babes in Toyland (1961) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Space Jam (1996) December 22: Cartoon Christmas Specials part 1 *The Little Troll Prince (1987) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) *It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special (1992) *Rugrats: The Santa Experience (1992) *Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) *Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) *Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) December 23: All-Star Shows *Pingu: Pingu Pretends to be Ill/Pingu and the Message in a Bottle/Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *Inuk: Inuk and Kimik/Treasure from the Sea *Budgie The Little Helicopter: Budgie's Blizzard *A Very Brady Christmas *Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman *The Pink Panther Show: Pink Pajamas/Sicque! Sicque! Sicque!/Pink Ice *Christmas Supergran: The World's Worst Circus *Rainbow: Rainbow Christmas Show *Lalaloopsy: Holly's Joyful Holiday *I Am Weasel: Happy Baboon Holidays/I.R Gentlemans/I.R. Ice Fisher December 24: Cartoon Christmas Specials part 2 *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) *Old Bear and Friends: The Perfect Presents (1993) *He-Man & She-Ra: A Christmas Special (1985) *Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) *Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) *Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) *Rocko's Modern Christmas! (1994) December 25: A Peanuts Christmas *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: The Play (1985) *The Peanuts Show: Lucy on Ice (1970) *It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (1992) *Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002) *Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) The Saturday Morning Show The Saturday Morning Show was a 1985 syndicated anthology packaging by ABC which premiered Fall 1988. Shows *The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil (1988-1990) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1993) *The Littles (1988-1989) *Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters (1988-1993) *Casper and Little Audrey (1988-1993) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1990) *The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (1988-1993) *Disney's Gummi Bears and Winnie the Pooh (1989-1991) *The Adventures of Little Audrey (1989-1993) *Beetlejuice (1989-1993) *The Wizard of Oz (1990-1991) *New Kids on the Block (1990-1991) *Little Rosey (1990-1991) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1990-1991) *Land of the Lost (1991-1993) *Darkwing Duck (1991-1993) *Hammerman (1991-1992) *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1992) *Top Cat (1991-1993) *C.O.W. Boys (1992-1993) *Goof Troop (1992-1993) *The Addams Family (1992-1993) Voice cast (The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil) *Mark Hildreth - Beany *Maurice LaMarche - Dishonest John *Jim MacGeorge - Captain Horatio Huffenpuff *Billy West - Cecil (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *John Fiedler - Piglet *Michael Gough - Gopher *Tim Hoskins - Christopher Robin *Nicholas Melody - Roo *Patricia Parris - Kanga/Christopher Robin's Mother *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Hal Smith - Owl *Paul Winchell - Tigger (The Littles) *Bettina Bush - Lucy Little *Gregg Berger - Frank Little *Robert David Hall - Mr. Bigg/Dinky Little *Donavan Freberg - Tom Little *Jimmy Keegan - Henry Bigg *Alvy Moore - Grandpa Little *Laurel Page - Mrs. Bigg *Patricia Parris - Helen Little *B.J. Ward - Ashley Little *Frank Welker - Slick *Ken Sansom - Dr. Hunter/Peterson (Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters) *Dave Coulier - Peter Venkman *Maurice LaMarche - Egon Spengler *Buster Jones - Winston Zeddemore *Kath Soucie - Janine Melnitz *Frank Welker - Ray Stantz/Slimer (Casper and Little Audrey) *Jackson Beck - Buzzy/Fox *Mel Blanc - Pal *Bradley Bolke - The Ghostly Trio *June Foray - Little Jim *Robert Ellis - Little Lotta *Barbara Luddy - Audrey's Mother *Tommy Luske - Little Dot *Jack Mercer - Bully Billy/Spooky *Norma MacMillan - Casper/Wendy *Mae Questel - Little Audrey/Little Sam/Huey's Mother *Sid Raymond - Little Lotta/Baby Huey/Katnip *Arnold Stang - Herman *Cecil Roy - Little Tina (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) *Carl Steven - Fred Jones *Christina Lange - Velma Dinkley *Casey Kasem - Shaggy Rogers *Kellie Martin - Daphne Blake *Don Messick - Scooby-Doo (The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show) *Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny/Tweety/Daffy Duck/Sylvester the Cat/Yosemite Sam/Foghorn Leghorn/Marvin the Martian/Pepé Le Pew/Speedy Gonzales/Wile E. Coyote/Elmer Fudd (Disney's Gummi Bears and Winnie the Pooh) *Corey Burton - Gruffi Gummi/Toadwart *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Brian Cummings - Sir Tuxford *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh *John Fiedler - Piglet *June Foray - Grammi Gummi *Michael Gough - Gopher *Tim Hoskins - Christopher Robin *Katie Leigh - Sunni Gummi *Jason Marsden - Cavin *Nicholas Melody - Roo *Lorenzo Music - Tummi Gummi *Noelle North - Cubbi Gummi/Princess Calla *Patricia Parris - Kanga/Christopher Robin's Mother *Will Ryan: Ogres *Michael Rye - Duke Igthorn/King Gregor *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Hal Smith - Owl *Paul Winchell - Zummi Gummi/Tigger (The Adventures of Little Audrey) *Mel Blanc - Pal *Robert Ellis - Little Lotta *June Foray - Little Jim *Barbara Luddy - Audrey's Mother *Tommy Luske - Little Dot *Jack Mercer - Bully Billy *Mae Questel - Little Audrey/Little Sam *Cecil Roy - Little Tina (Beetlejuice) *Alyson Court - Lydia Deetz *Roger Dunn - Charles Deetz *Elizabeth Hanna - Delia Deetz *Stephen Ouimette - Beetlejuice Season 1 (1988-1989) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Walt Disney`s animated series based on the A.A. Milne classic, highlights the ABC fall Saturday schedule, the network has announced. The hour of Pooh, featuring veteran ventriloquist Paul Winchell as the voice of Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit and the rest of the imaginary denizens of Pooh Corner are coming to broadcast TV. Remember Beany? He`s the little boy with the big grin and a cap with a propellor on the top who hung out with Cecil the Seasick Serpent, Old episodes of Beany and Cecil, which aired from 1962-67 on ABC, will fill the 7 to 7:30 a.m. slot. Those episodes will air at 7:30 a.m. Saturdays on ABC with Slimer, The Real Ghostbusters, Bugs Bunny and Tweety Pie. Also featurd The Littles, Casper the Friendly Ghost and Little Audrey. *8:00: Beany and Cecil (new) *8:30: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (new) *9:00: The Littles *9:30: Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters (formerly The Real Ghostbusters) *10:00: Casper and Little Audrey *10:30: A Pup Named Scooby Doo (new) *11:00: The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show Season 2 (1988-1990) ABC said that it will add three new animated series to its Saturday Morning Show's lineup this fall "Beetlejuice", "The Adventures of Little Audrey" and "The Adventures of the Gummi Bears." "Beetlejuice" is based on the hit movie about an "eccentric con-artist ghost" named Beetlejuice and a 12-year-old girl named Lydia Deetze. The show will chronicle the surrealistic adventures of Beetlejuice and Lydia in the Netherworld, where Beetlejuice resides. "The Adventures of Little Audrey" brings you Harvey's Cartoon Star, Little Audrey Together with her friends, her mother and Puppy, Pal with lots of Live-action/Animation fun full of Songs, Cartoons and Jokes "The Adventures of the Gummi Bears," to be telecast as part of "Disney's Gummi Bears/Winnie the Pooh Hour," is a comedy-adventure about a group of bears with special powers who are the secret defenders of the human kingdom of Dunwyn. It also feature the returning animated series "A Pup Named Scooby Doo," "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh," "Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters" and "The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show" *8:00: A Pup Named Scooby Doo *8:30: Disney's Gummi Bears and Winnie the Pooh (new) *9:00: The Adventures of Little Audrey (new) *9:30: Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters *10:00: Beany and Cecil *10:30: Beetlejuice (new) *11:00: The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show Season 3 (1990-1991) ABC, which released its Saturday morning schedule last month with a minimum of fanfare, will add four half-hour animated series: The Wizard of Oz, based on the Oz books and their characters; Little Rosey, depicting Rosanne Barr as a 10-year-old, and The New Kids on the Block, based on the adventures of the hot new rock group New Kids on the Block. The Kids will make live appearances in each episode, but their adventures, on world tour, will be in animation. Returning series will include Winnie the Pooh, The Gummi Bears, Little Audrey, Slimer!, The Real Ghostbusters, Beetlejuice, Bugs Bunny and Tweety *8:00: Disney's Gummi Bears and Winnie the Pooh *8:30: The Wizard of Oz (new) *9:00: The Adventures of Little Audrey *9:30: Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters *10:00: Beetlejuice *10:30: The New Kids on the Block (new) *11:00: The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show *11:30: Little Rosey (new) *12:00: The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (new) Season 4 (1991-1992) *8:00: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *8:30: Land of the Lost (new) *9:00: Darkwing Duck (new) *9:30: The Adventures of Little Audrey *10:00: Beetlejuice *10:30: Hammerman (new) *11:00: The Pirates of Dark Water (new) *11:30: The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show *12:00: Top Cat (new) *12:30 Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters Season 5 (1992-1993) *8:00: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *8:30: Land of the Lost *9:00: C.O.W. Boys (new) *9:30: The Adventures of Little Audrey *10:00: Beetlejuice *10:30: Darkwing Duck *11:00: Goof Troop (new) *11:30: The Addams Family (new) *12:00: The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show *12:30: Top Cat *1:00: Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters NBC's Kideo TV Kideo TV was a 1985 syndicated anthology packaging by NBC, DIC Entertainment, Ruby-Spears Enterprises, Harvey Films, Bagdasarian Productions, Hallmark Cards, Marvel Productions, Saban Entertainment, Walt Disney Television Animation and Hanna-Barbera Productions which premiered Fall 1985. *8:00 Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids *8:30 The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *9:00 The Smurfs and Snorks Variety Show *9:30 Punky Brewster *10:00 Richie Rich *10:30 Alvin and the Chipmunks *11:00 Kidd Video *11:30 Hong Kong Phooey *12:00 Mr. T *12:30 Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Voice Cast (Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids) *Bettina Bush: Rainbow Brite *Peter Cullen: Murky *Pat Fraley: Lurky/Buddy Blue *Donavan Freberg: Red Butler *Robbie Lee: Twink/Shy Violet/Sprites *Katie Leigh: Canary Yellow *Patricia Parris: Indigo *Andre Stojka: Starlite *Russi Taylor: Lala Orange/Patty O'Green (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *June Foray: Grammi Gummi *Christian Jacobs: Cavin *Katie Leigh: Sunni Gummi *Lorenzo Music: Tummi Gummi *Noelle North: Cubbi Gummi/Princess Calla *Will Ryan: Ogres *Michael Rye: Duke Igthorn/King Gregor *Bill Scott: Gruffi Gummi/Sir Tuxford/Toadwart *Paul Winchell: Zummi Gummi (The Smurfs and Snorks) *Charlie Adler: Natural "Nat" Smurfling *Michael Bell: Allstar Seaworthy/Grouchy Smurf/Handy Smurf/Lazy Smurf *Lucille Bliss: Smurfette *William Callaway: Clumsy Smurf/Painter Smurf *Hamilton Camp: Greedy Smurf/Harmony Smurf *Nancy Cartwright: Daffney Gilphin *Brian Cummings: Dimmy Finster *June Foray: Jokey Smurf *Danny Goldman: Brainy Smurf *Barry Gordon: Junior Wetworth *Kip King: Tailor Smurf *Julie McWhirter: Baby Smurf/Sassette Smurfling *Don Messick: Papa Smurf/Azrael *Pat Musick: Snappy Smurfling *Noelle North: Slouchy Smurfling *Alan Oppenheimer: Vanity Smurf *Rob Paulsen: Corky *Clive Revill: Dr. Galeo Seaworthy *Frank Welker: Hefty Smurf/Occy/Puppy/Tooter Shelby *B.J. Ward: Casey Kelp *Paul Winchell: Gargamel *Alan Young: Farmer Smurf (It's Punky Brewster) *Casey Ellison: Allen *Anderson Ami Foster: Margaux Kramer *Soleil Moon Frye: Punky Brewster *George Gaynes: Henry P. Warnimont *Cherie Johnson: Cherie Johnson *Frank Welker: Glomer (Richie Rich) *Dick Beals: Reggie Van Dough *Bill Callaway: Professor Keanbean *Nancy Cartwright: Gloria Glad *Joan Gerber: Irona the Robot Maid/Mrs. Rich *Christian Hoff: Pee Wee/Freckles *Stanley Jones: Mr. Rich/Cadbury the Butler *Sparky Marcus: Richie Rich *Frank Welker: Dollar the Dog (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Ross Bagdasarian: Alvin/Simon/Dave Seville *Janice Karman: Theodore/Brittany/Jeanette/Eleanor (Kidd Video) *Steve Alterman: Ash *Gabrielle Bennett: Carla *Cathy Cavadini: Glitter *Marshall Efron: Fat Cat *Hal Rayle: Toolbot *Robbie Rist: Whiz *Peter Renaday: Master Blaster *Bryan Scott: Kidd Video *Susan Silo: She-Lion *Robert Towers: Cool Kitty (Hong Kong Phooey) *Scatman Crothers: Hong Kong Phooey *Kathy Gori: Rosemary *Don Messick: Spot *Joe E. Ross: Sergeant Flint (Mister T) *Mr. T: Himself *Siu Ming Carson: Kim Nakamura *Teddy Field III: Spike O'Neill *Takayo Fischer: Ms. Priscilla Bisby *Phil LaMarr: Woody Daniels *Shawn Lieber: Jeff Harris *Amy Linker: Robin O'Neill (Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends) *Dan Gilvezan: Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Frank Welker: Bobby Drake/Iceman *Kathy Garver: Angelica Jones/Firestar *June Foray: Aunt May *William Woodson: J. Jonah Jameson Productions The most famous series of Kiddinx are Bibi, Bibi and Tina and Benjamin the Elephant. In addition to these are, inter alia, produced another series. In addition, well-known Disney series as TaleSpin, DuckTales, Gummi Bears, Rescue Rangers, The Little Mermaid, Timon and Pumbaa, Aladdin, Darkwing Duck and Winnie the Pooh set to music. Category:TV Networks Category:Puppet Characters Category:Puppet Shows Category:Full-Bodied Puppets Category:Full-Bodied Characters Category:Character Wiki